hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ste Hay
Steven "Ste" Hay '''(previously '''McQueen) is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Kieron Richardson. The character debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 17 February 2006. Ste was created by David Hanson and was originally intended to be a short-term character for seven episodes. The following series producer Bryan Kirkwood decided to bring the character back on a permanent basis. Characterisation When Ste was introduced on Hollyoaks, he was introduced as a violent and rebellious teenager who was often in trouble. He bullied several of his peers, including Josh Ashworth (Sonny Flood), Jamie "Fletch" Fletcher (Sam Darbyshire) and Nicole Owen (Ciara Janson). His troublesome personality continued as he became a drug dealer, stole money and began hitting Amy. During 2009, Ste's persona improved when he became a single father to Lucas Hay (Jude) and Amy's daughter to a previous relationship, Leah (Jessica Croft-Lane) after she developed post-natal depression. Ste began working in restaurant Il Gnosh to earn money for his children, showing that the character had matured. Arrival Ste first appears as a friend of Wayne Tunnicliffe (Joe Marsden). Ste eventually begins a relationship with Amy and pressures her to have sex with him. Ste begins a feud with Josh and his cousin Fletch after they both defend Amy, who does not want to have sex. Ste and Wayne push Josh and Fletch into rebelling, which they go along with in order to impress them. Amy becomes pregnant by a stranger, but does not tell Ste. Afterward, Ste confides in Amy about the abuse he had to deal with from his stepfather. Ste takes Fletch, Amy, Josh and Michaela McQueen (Hollie-Jay Bowes) joyriding and causes a car accident, after which he flees. Following a confession to the police from Fletch, Ste is sent to a young offender's institute. Relationship with Harry Thompson Ste ends up locked in a toilet with Harry by Sinead mistaking Ste for Scott in a desperate attempt to keep Scott from lusting after Ste. She is unaware however that Harry is lusting after Ste, too. Harry asks Ste some questions about his relationship with Sinead and kisses Ste who then regrets what he did. Harry then becomes jealous watching Ste and Sinead together and later comforts Ste after Tony made insensitive comments about his HIV and his relationship with Sinead. Harry then tries to kiss Ste again but Ste tells him to stay away from him. When Harry finds out that Ste proposed to Sinead he angrily accuses him of stringing her along and it turns into passion where they are nearly caught by Sinead. Harry then attempts to comfort Ste when it was revealed that Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) killed Ste's father, Danny Lomax (Stephen Billington) and stepmother, Sam (Lizzie Roper). He then sends Ste a text about their relationship which Sinead reads. When the plumbing breaks at the boarding house Harry has a shower at Diane's and Ste accidentally walks in on him. Harry then decides to use the situation to his advantage by making suggestive comments while wearing a towel in order to tempt Ste. Ste tells him there can never be a relationship between them so Harry writes down how he feels in an email which is discovered by Tony. Ste then later admits his feeling to Harry, and they later have sex. Ste then later decides to end things with Sinead, but decides not to tell her. Ste and Harry then later have sex again. Harry then sends a text to Ste which Sinead reads causing her to discover the affair. Sinead leaves the village forever and Ste dumps him. Later when Ste is alone at Diane's Harry tries to convince him to give them another chance and Ste gives in. They narrowly avoid detection by Diane and they continue their affair. In October 2015, Tony discover the affair of Ste and Harry, which shocked his stepmother Diane and finally discover why Sinead left Hollyoaks forever. In November 2015, Harry finally comes out to his father, and accepted his sexuality, and his relationship with Ste. On his 18th birthday he discover that his godparents Ruth, Jambo and Rory and his mother Tessie couldn't attend to his 18th birthday, as he discover that Jambo refused to return to Hollyoaks since the death of Dawn Cunningham in eighteen years. Later that day Ste tells Harry that due to his HIV he now has to go on medication, but Harry accepts it. Ste later breaks up with him that night anyway after being manipulated by Tony who refuses to believe Harry's gay. Harry later sees Cleo holding hands with her step-father Pete and she accidentally lets it slip she was having a relationship with him for years. Furious Harry storms to the Dog where Reenie and Pete are having their wedding ceremony and publicly outs him as a pedophile. On Christmas Day Harry finds out that he was accepted into a football scholarship in California. He then discovers that Tony had called the police on Ste for doing drugs in order to wreck their relationship. Harry then packs his things and leaves saying Tony was the worst father ever and he was sick of Tony trying to control him. He is shocked however to see Ste about to reunite with John Paul and runs off heartbroken. He then returns to Tony's as he has no where else to go, but Ste comes and says Harry's the one he wants and Harry agrees to give them a go. When Tony protests Ste invites Harry to live with him and Harry agrees. They spend Christmas together with Ste's family in The Dog. Harry continues to date Ste, but the relationship turns turbulent when Ste gets kicked out of the Lomax's and Harry goes with him after Cameron frames Ste with some drugs that he found in the house. Harry then has sex with James Nightingale (Gregory Finnegan) after being put under pressure by the older man. The money, however, was not needed as Leela and Tegan give Ste a second chance. They then lead on to break up as Ste discovers that he slept with James. Set ends up becoming addicted to crystal meth after Cameron gives him some, and Harry and Ste get back together in that period of time. After originally going to leave for France, Tony decides to stay behind in Hollyoaks to help Harry get Ste over the addiction. After the first night, Tony decided to hand Ste over to doctors who will be able to give him real help. In March 2017, Ste and John Paul McQueen finalize their divorce. The next day, John Paul and Ste sleep together. James finds out and gets revenge on John Paul. John Paul then goes to tell Ste he loves him when Ste proposes to Harry, resulting in John Paul's departure from Hollyoaks. At Amy Barnes' and Ryan Knight's wedding party, Harry discovers Ste's affair and dumps him. However, Harry forgives him and they get back together right before Ste is questioned by the police about Amy Barnes' death. Hollyoaks The Game Bio In the Hollyoaks game, Ste has a bio. Ste is the first character to appear in the game. "One of the village's most well-known faces, Ste started life in the 'Oaks as a teenage tearawy, caught up in a world of sex, drugs and joyriding. His life was stoon turned upside, however when he fathered a son to childhood sweetheart, Amy. After coming to terms with his sexuality, Ste blossomed into a devoted, reliable father to Leah and Lucas and, since then has had some epic romances with the residents of the village, including the lovely Doug and, of course, the mighty Brendan Brady. With drama waiting for him around every corner, who knows what tomorrow will bring for Ste?" Trivia Ste was born without a middle name according to the game. Intro * 2010-2012: Ste's first shot features Ste standing in a white room full of pictures of himself. * 2012-2013: Ste's second shot features Ste catching a disco ball and smiling at the camera. * 2013-2015: Ste's next shot features Ste zipping up his tracksuit with Leah & Lucas Jumping behind him. * 2015-2016: Ste's fourth shot is much like his last but this time Ste does not zip his jacket but instead stands with his arms folded and a carnival-esque background onlooking the three. * 2016: Ste's current shot is him riding a carousel with his Leah and Lucas along with Darren and Nancy Category:Gay Characters Category:Lomax Family Category:Hay Family Category:McQueen Family Category:2006 Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Thompson Family